Love Is Strong
by Billie-Bob23
Summary: Brooke loves Lucas. Lucas loves Brooke. What will happen when Brooke gets a phone call from Lucas with a big question to answer. Set in Season 6. Join Brooke, Lucas and the gang in the journey of life, in their home. Their home Tree Hill. Pairings of Brooke/Lucas, Nathan/Haley, Peyton/Jake and Clay/Quinn. Read
1. Chapter 1

"I have two tickets for Vegas, want to get married tonight?" Lucas' voice rang down her phone. Brooke's mouth dropped, just as the phone fell through her hands. She ran up the stairs of her home and packed a small household suitcase. She knew that herself and Lucas were closer since she came back and she would be lying if she said that the love they had, had gone.

* * *

Brooke pulled her suitcase behind her as she ran to Lucas.

"Luke?" She said to him. He turned and looked at her.

"I was not sure if you would show." He looked at her with pure love in his eyes. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her. Even though she was full of shock, she kissed him back passionately. "I love you" Brooke smiled as these words were released from Lucas' mouth.

"I love you to, but I want a proper wedding. A full proposal with that special dress." Brooke informed Lucas.

"Anything for you Pretty Girl, as long as I'm with you, I'll do anything!" Lucas told his Pretty Girl. He took her suitcase and with the other hand he dropped the plane tickets in and grabbed her hands. They walked out to Brooke's car and got in. "I love you Brooke, I love you so much." They kissed and returned to Lucas's home.

* * *

1 week later

Brooke was in the back rooms of 'Clothes Over Bros' sewing her second wedding dress.

"Knock, knock" Haley said, standing behind Brooke. Haley glanced at Brooke's floor length dress. "It's gorgeou, B." Haley told the girl on the floor.

"Thank you, Tutor Girl" Brooke replied happily. "Your dress is in that closet" She told her as she pointed over to a brown wardrobe in the back room. Haley walked over to the wardrobe and opened it up. She gasped.

"Brooke! It's amazing!" Haley exclaimed, holding the dress up to herself and looking in the mirror.

"Go try it on" Brooke told her. Haley walked into the changing rooms. After 5 minutes she came. Her blonde hair was in a loose bun, the red dress was just above the knee and the skirt was loose. She spun in it smiling at herself.

"Brooke! This is a work of art!" Haley admired herself in the mirror, it looked amazing on her. "So, what is Peyton wearing?" Brooke looked at her and sighed.

"Peyton won't be here. She's moving back to LA, she will not even stay for the wedding. But, I think that it's because she wanted to be with him but Lucas told me that he knew that was why she came back, but he did not care. He told me he loved me! And I trust him." Brooke said all at once.

"Woah, calm down Brooke. If your best friend won't be there, then she is not one!" Haley told Brooke, who nodded. "Now, me, Nate and Jimmy-Jam are going to go to Clay and Quinn's place, would you and Lucas want to come to?" Haley asked her best friend. Brooke nodded as she was fond of Quinn, she was going to be the wedding photographer. "Bring a swimming costume, she has a pool" Haley informed Brooke.

"Got it Tutor Girl, see you in half an hour." Brooke waved off Haley as she got out of her dress and left the store. Brooke finished the stitch and got up. She got her phone out as she exited and locked up the shop. She dialled Lucas' number.

"Hey, Fiancé!" Brooke's voice was happy as she spoke. "I can so get used to calling you that," She giggled.

"So could I, Pretty Girl." Lucas replied happily to Brooke. Brooke opened the door to her car and sat down, closing the door.

"So, Haley has invited us to Clay and Quinn's place. Can we go?" Brooke asked her fiancé, as she flipped her brown fringe out of her face.

"Sure, I'll meet you at home. Bye Pretty Girl." Lucas said.

"Bye Fiancé!" Brooke said as she hung up. She plugged the seatbelt into it's socket as she turned on the ignition. She drove down the streets of Tree Hill til she reached her and Lucas' house. She got out of the car and opened the front door. "I'm home, Fiancé!" Brooke shouted as she entered the house. She dropped her bag on a small coffee table and walked into the living room. Lucas was laying on the sofa, he looked up at Brooke and smiled.

"Hey gorgeous," Lucas said as he climbed off of the sofa. He walked towards Brooke and pulled her into a big hug.

"Hey Fiancé!" Brooke said before she snuggled into Lucas' chest. "Now, let's go get our stuff and head off to Clay's and Quinn's," Brooke said as she ran to get her stuff. Whilst she looked through her drawers, Lucas put his arms round her waist and put his chin on one of her shoulders.

"I love living like this B," Lucas said, he walked over to his drawers and got his trunks out as he changed into a blue shirt with jeans. Brooke got her bikini out and changed into a purple vest top and put on some shorts, her hair was down her back, her blonde highlights shining because of the sun shining through the mirror.

"Let's go boyfri-" She paused. "I meant Fiancé" corrects Brooke. Herself and Lucas climbed into his car, prepared for a fun filled afternoon. However Brooke had news to tell Lucas, a secret.

* * *

_So..._

_What is Brooke's secret?_

_How will the afternoon go?_

**Thanks for reading,**

**Comment, review.**

**Any ideas, tell me**

**Billie xx**


	2. The Secret And An Announcement

**THANK YOU!**

**Loved the reviews!**

* * *

When Brooke and Lucas eventually arrived at Clay and Quinn's, they went into the house to see Clay with a baby in his arms.

"And who's this little fella?" Brooke said as she walked over to Clay.

"This is Logan, he's mine and Sara's son." Clay said, still not over the fact that Sara was dead, though he was deeply in love with Quinn. "Quinn is now legally his mother and she is my soon to be wife." Clay announced.

"Congrats!" Brooke exclaimed as she hugged the married couple. Everyone else hugged them as well, whilst Brooke took Logan from Clay's arms. She sat down with him on a bench, supporting his head. Lucas came and sat down next to Brooke and put his arm around her pulling her into a hug, they looked like a perfect family picture. "Luke, I have something to tell you," She told him as she looked at Logan's sleeping face. She opened her mouth to tell him but she was interrupted by Jamie.

"Uncle Luke, can you come in the pool with me?" He looked at Lucas, he was going to say no but he could not resist the 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Alright," Lucas said as he stood up and gave Brooke a peck on the lips "I'll be back in a while for you to tell me," And he walked off with Jamie. Brooke smiled down at Logan, imagining what she might be able to do in the future. She blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling, she could possibly only have one chance at this and she did not want it to go bad.

-x-

1 hour later

Lucas walked over to his fiancé, who was sitting with their best friend, Haley, his hair still slightly wet.

"So, Brooke you wanted to talk to me?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a bit Haley," She told her. Brooke stood up and walked over to Lucas. They walked down to the beach and sat on the sand. "I need to tell you something, that's very important." She spoke, determined not to cry. "I'm pregnant" Lucas smiled and pulled her into a hug "But, it is probably the one time I will be." Lucas pulled away with a puzzled look on his face. "Apparently, I should not have been able to get pregnant in the first place but they told me that I was extremely lucky." She was crying by now as Lucas pulled her into a hug after he kissed her forehead.

"Pretty Girl, we will have this baby and they will be our miracle." Lucas was nearly crying himself. "This baby is ours, we will not let this ruin us, I will love you whatever happens" She cries into his chest, whether these were sad tears or happy tears she did not know,

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott," Brooke said,

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis soon to be Scott" Lucas said as he kissed her. "When will we tell the rest?" Lucas asked as he got up, offering his hand to Brooke.

"We'll tell them now," Brooke said as she used Lucas's hand to get up. She wiped her eyes, "They're our family, we have to tell them." They walked hand in hand back to the beach house the announce the news.

-x-

Everyone had been rounded up and sat with puzzled looks as Lucas and Brooke stood in front of them.

"We have an annoucement for you," Brooke said, still not overjoyed.

"Brooke's pregnant," He paused, "But this is probably the only chance she'll get at having a child." Everyone came and gave Brooke and Lucas hugs and congratulated them at the pregnancy. Everyone went and got changed into their costumes and came back out. Nathan pushed Jamie into the pool which everybody laughed at. Brooke sat and paddled at the edge and would sometimes hit the inflatable ball back at whoever threw it. Lucas, Clay and Nathan played with Jamie. Haley and Quinn attempted to lie on the lilo's without getting wet. Brooke washed as Jamie signed her the 'shhh' sign, he swam underneath his mum's lilo and pushed it off. Haley fell off the lilo into the water. Jamie came up from under the water and laughed.

"Why you little," Haley said tickling Jamie. He was laughing so hard he went back under. He went under Quinn's lilo and pushed her off. Quinn screamed as she fell off. As herself and Jamie came up from underneath the water, she splashed him with water. Everyone was in heaps of laughter. This afternoon had lightened the spirits for everyone.

-x-

Peyton was in her car, coming back from the airport. She could not run away and leave Tree Hill behind. She could not run away and leave Lucas behind. She knew Lucas loved Brooke, but she feels as though Lucas should be hers. She turned into Lucas' street and parked outside of his house. She got out of her car and knocked on the door.

"Luke! It's me!" She called through the letterbox. She waited for five minutes and then walked back to her car. She got in and drove up to Nathan and Haley's house. She knocked, called through the letterbox and waited for five minutes until she gave up and sat back in the car. 'Where would they all be?' she thought 'Clay and Quinn's' she thought.

-x-

Haley, Quinn and Brooke were laying on the sun loungers whilst Jamie, Clay, Nathan and Lucas were inside playing on the Xbox. There was a knock on the door and Jamie leaped up and opened it.

"Hi everyone, I'm back" Peyton announced loudly. Brooke, Quinn and Haley heard Peyton entered so they all walked into the living room in shorts and t-shirts. Everyone stared at her shocked.

"Hi Peyton." Brooke finally said.

"What happened to P. Sawyer?" Peyton asked puzzled.

* * *

**What's the real reason that Peyton is back? **

**Will she try and steal Lucas back?**

**Will Brooke's pregnancy be a smooth one?**

**Billie xxx**


	3. More Drama And A Crash

**Thank you READERS! 3 **

* * *

"Why are you back, Peyton?" Nathan asked, she had left so out of the blue that no one had really noticed her disappearance. Peyton looked at Lucas who looked just as puzzled as everyone else.

"I'm here to speak to Lucas." Everybody looked at Lucas, especially a pregnant, confused Brooke.

"I'll be back in a minute, Pretty Girl" Lucas said as she kissed her cheek, Peyton winced as he called Brooke HIS Pretty Girl. They sat in one of the studies in Clay's house. "So Peyton, what do you want?" Lucas asked, obviously curious.

"You shouldn't marry Brooke." Were the words that escaped Peyton's mouth.

"Excuse me? This is my decision! I love Brooke to the moon and back! I don't care whether or not you are here to break us up, because we will not let it get to us!" Lucas raised his voice.

"I LOVE YOU LUKE!" Peyton shouted. Everyone in the living room heard. Brooke looked down, her so called best friend betraying her again.

"WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU BACK!" Lucas yelled back. Peyton opened the door and slammed it shut. She looked at the crowd then left the house. Brooke got up and ran to the study, she opened the door and ran into Lucas' arms. "I love you Brooke. Only you."

"Your the only one for me, Lucas Scott" She muffled into his chest.

-x-

"I wonder what that was about." Haley finally said. She had sort of predicted what had been said but was not 100% sure.

"I'm guessing that Peyton confessed her love and expected Lucas to feel the same," Nathan told the others.

"Or she tried to bribe him to do something?" Clay said. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry I'm weird, an odd duck." This made everyone look at him stranger. Brooke and Lucas exited the room.

"We're going to head home, guys." Lucas said. The group nodded and said their goodbyes as the couple left the home.

"Can we play another game now?" Jamie asked, to young to understand. Everyone laughed at this. Haley and Quinn went and sat with baby Logan in his bedroom, whilst Clay and Nathan got beat by a 5year old.

-x-

Peyton was furious. Lucas Scott made it look like she was the bad guy. She was telling him the truth, they belonged together! Not him and Brooke. She pressed her foot hard down and sped through red lights. She didn't see the van. She kept speeding and then she was hit.

-x-

Lucas and Brooke had just got back to their home. Brooke sat onto the couch, tired and partially upset. Lucas went in to his study, he opened up his story and began writing. His fingers speeding along the keys of the computer. Brooke's phone began to ring, but she didn't stir in her sleep. Lucas stood up and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

_"This is Tree Hill Hospital, Peyton Sawyer has been in a crash." _Lucas didn't know how to feel. Peyton had told him to not marry Brooke, but they used to be friends.

"Why did you call me?" Were the words that let Lucas' mouth.

_"You were under best friend on her contacts, well Brooke was. Who is this I am speaking to?" _

"I'm Lucas Scott, Brooke's fiancé." Lucas answered.

_"Okay, please come down to the hospital as soon as you can be." _And the person hung. Lucas walked over to Brooke and tapped her.

"Pretty Girl, wake up." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Peyton was in a crash." Brooke's eyes widen and she got up.

"Let's go Luke, she needs us." Brooke said as she slipped a pair of shoes on and walked out of the house.

-x-

Brooke and Lucas walked through the hospital corridors to find Peyton, they came up to her room.

"Luke, you stay out here and call the gang. I'm going in," She told him as she opened the door. She walked in and sat at her bed side. "Peyton, I need you to wake up. I know what happened with Lucas could destroy us but I still think of you as my best friend. Just please wake up." She held Peyton's hand. A nurse came a little while later.

"Peyton should wake up in a bit, she had to have surgery. She has broken her right wrist and a rib. They are luckily only small breaks that will heal into place." Brooke nodded as the nurse told her. The nurse stayed around for 10 more minutes and recorded some information but then she left. Haley eventually came in and sat with Brooke and Peyton.

"How is she?" Haley asked.

"She should be awake soon," Brooke said as she looked down.

"Can I speak to Lucas?" Whispered Peyton. Brooke and Haley looked at eachother.

"Sure," Brooke said. She got up along with Haley and walked to the door. "Luke, she wants you" Brooke said quietly. Lucas looked up and slowly walked in.

"Yes Peyton?" He asked, in a straight tone. She looked at him, trying to blink the tears away.

"I'm sorry." She paused. "But I can't help but love you. Your personality. Your love. Your audacity. Your looks."

"But I don't love you!" Lucas snapped. "If this was some stunt to make me love you again, it won't work! I don't care about you any more Peyton. Brooke doesn't need you. Me and her are starting a family, you just want to come between us but it won't work. We're stronger than you and I just need you to face it. " He said as he turned and left the room. Peyton started to cry as a familiar face came into the room. He sat down next to her with another figure on his lap.

"Hi Peyt, how are you?" Peyton looked up at him.

* * *

**Who was with Peyton?**

**How will Brooke react when Lucas tells her what Peyton said?**

**Billie xx**


	4. The Announcement Dinner

**thankss readers, sorry for the slow writing! I have been SOOOO busy recently!**

* * *

Peyton sat up and tears formed.

"Jenny! Jake!" She began to cry as she pulled them close. "I've missed you so much! Jenny's so big now!" Jake sat Jenny onto Peyton's lap.

"Daddy? Who is this?" She said quietly, her long blonde hair in a ponytail trailing down her back.

"This is Peyton," Jake told the 7 year old. "How are you? Plus, what happened?" Peyton looked down.

"I went to Quinn's, Haley's sisters house to tell Lucas I love him." She paused "He told me he loved Brooke and I stormed out. I was driving and wasn't looking. After that it's a blur. Why are you here Jake?" She asked him.

"I love you Peyton. When I heard you were in a crash, I had to come." Jake told her.

"Daddy! She's the girl in the photos at home!" Jenny exclaimed happily. Peyton smiled at them both and lay back in her hospital bed.

"I love you too, Jake. I made a mistake going back home when we were in Savannah. I love Lucas like a brother, but I love you like I would see you in the future." She looks down at Jenny. "She's adorable, Jake."

-x-

_1Month Later_

Brooke opened the door to hers and Lucas' house. She had one hand on her stomach as she walked in. Peyton and Jake were staying in the guest room with Jenny.

"Guys! I'm home!" Brooke called out. Jenny runs out and hugs the 1 and half month, pregnant Brooke.

"Hi! Is the baby kicking yet Brooke?" Jenny asked eagerly.

"No, not yet bud. But would you like to help me make dinner? We have Logan and Jamie coming over with Aunt Haley, Aunt Quinn and Uncle Nate and Uncle Clay!" Brooke asked Jenny.

"Okay! Let's go do it now!" Jenny said eagerly as they ran to the kitchen. They were halfway through making the macaroni and cheese when Peyton came in.

"Hey Jen. Hi Brooke. What are you making? It smells delicious!" Peyton said as she came in from her drawing.

"Peyton! We're making mac and cheese! Then we're making chocolate cake! How yummy!" Jenny replied happily. Peyton smiled at the 7 year old then turned to Brooke.

"I have to dash down to Red Bedroom, I'll be back in about an hour. Can you watch Jen for me?" Peyton asked Broke?

"Sure! See you in a bit." Brooke told the blonde before she turned back to her cooking.**  
**

-x-

Peyton walked into Red Bedroom Studios.

"Hello? Anyone here? Hell-" She was cut off when somebody put hands over her eyes. She elbowed him in his ribs and spun around to see a stunned Jake on the floor clutching his side.

"Ow" He said as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Jake." She said as she helped him onto his feet. "I thought you were going to attack me!" She laughed as she flicked her straight blonde hair out of her face. "So, why do you need me?" She asked puzzled. He lead her over to the recording booth and sat her on the stool. He walked in and grabbed his guitar and stood near the microphone.

_Love is one four lettered word. _

_The words 'I Love You' are the most important words in my life. _

_There's this girl,_

_It the smile,_

_That brighten's up my world._

_Ohhhh..._

Jake continued to sing this song to her as she sat out side the booth. She smiled at him as a tear trickled down her cheek. When the song finished he said,

"There is one more thing to ask you though." He walked over to the back wall and pulled a piece of string, down came a banner with the words 'Will You Marry Me, Peyton Marie Sawyer?' on it. She wiped her eyes and beamed a huge smile.

"Of course I will Jake! I shall soon be, Mrs Peyton Jagielski!" She shouts as she runs into the booth and kisses him. "We will have to tell the group tonight! And Jake, I have a question for you." She calmed and turned to him with a serious expression on her face. "Can I ask Jenny is I can adopt her?"

-x-

Jenny was sitting on the counter, licking the bowl that had had the cake mixture inside of it.

"You're going to be a great Mummy Brooke. I wish I had a Mummy like you," She said both happy and sad. Brooke walked over to her and hugged her.

"Well bud, you never know. Peyton may be your new Mom! Just don't tell her I told you that!" She said as she checked on the cake.

"Will she have to be my Mummy? Even if I don't like her?" Jenny asked, seriously.

"Whatcha' mean bud?" Brooke spun to face her.

"I don't really like Peyton. All she does is draw! She never takes me to the park, or the movies or to the beach! But you do all those things! So do Jamie's mom and dad and even Logan's but he's only one and a half! Doesn't she like me?" Jenny looks down sad.

"Of course she likes you! Maybe if you ask Peyton, she'll take you." Brooke informed the seven year old. They were interrupted by Lucas making an appearance.

"Hello Pretty Girl. Hello Princess Jenny." He bowed to Jenny then put a hand over her eyes whilst he kissed Brooke quickly. "How are my two favourite girls?"

"I'm okay! Me and Brookie made cake and mac and cheese! But you cannot have any until the rest get here!" Lucas laughed at the seven year old's comment.

"Fine," he pretended to look sad then smiled. "Want to go to the park? That way I will not be tempted to eat any!" Lucas said.

"Okay!" Jenny replied eagerly. "Let me go get my shoes on!" Lucas lifted her off of the counter and let the seven year old run off.

"Lucas," Brooke said. "Jenny told me that she didn't like Peyton. What do I do?" Lucas pulled Brooke into a hug.

"She'll warm up to Peyton, trust me Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he rested his chin on her chin.

"I'm trusting you Broody, but you better be right." She smiled as she heard to feet run in.

"I'm ready Luke!" She said happily, her blonde hair was trailing loosely down her back.

"C'mon then," they left Brooke to finish preparing dinner.

-x-

_1 hour later_

Brooke had set all the places at the table when Lucas and Jenny entered.

"We're back Brooke! We had so much fun! We went to the River Court and Lucas fell in the river," Jenny said between her laughing. Then Brooke looked up to see a dripping wet Lucas infront of her. She began to laugh.

"It's not funny." He said, trying to be serious.

"Sure it ain't, well it looks like someone is being Broody!" She said laughing him. He began to smile as he walked to their room. Jenny walked over to the side to see the chocolate caked.

"It looks amazing Brooke!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Be careful, Jen" Brooke said. "Let's go pick out your dress for the dinner!"

"Okay." She said and skipped to the room she was staying in.

15 minutes later, Brooke was making sure everything was ready. She was wearing a deep blue dress with her hair loose and curled. Jenny was on the sofa in a purple dress, happily watching _Spongebob _on TV. Lucas walked into the kitchen, wearing a white blue shirt with dark jeans. He pecked Brooke on the lips then went to open the door.

"Hi Peyton, Jake," He said as he let them in.

"Daddy!" Jenny exclaimed. She jumped off the sofa and ran to hug him.

"Hey Jen," Jake replied.

"Hi Peyton." Jenny said with less enthusiasm.

"Hiya Jen," Peyton went into the kitchen to talk with Brooke, whilst Jake and Lucas joined Jenny with watching _Spongebob_.

5 minutes after there was another knock on the door.

"It's open!" Lucas shouted. The door was opened by Clay as he and Quinn walked in, Quinn was holding one year old Logan. Haley, Jamie and Nathan also walked in. Quinn was in a red and white summer dress, with her hair in one plait whilst Haley wore a pink dress with her hair in a loose bun.

"Hey guys!" Quinn exclaimed. Peyton and Brooke came in from the kitchen. Brooke took Logan from Quinn and sat on the sofa with him and Jenny as they played with him. Jamie joined in with them whilst Clay, Lucas and Nathan turned on the basketball. Quinn, Peyton and Haley spoke about Logan, Jamie and Jenny.

-x-

Everyone was sat around the table eating their macaroni and cheese when Peyton and Jake signalled each other and both stood up.

"Guys we have an announcement." Jake said.

"We're getting married!" Peyton exclaimed as she held up her hands. Everyone hugged the happy couple except for Jenny who slipped out of the room. Brooke noticed her disappearance and went to her room.

"Jen?" Brooke said as she poked her head around her door. Jenny was sitting on her bed looking down at her lap. Brooke closed the door after her and sat next to Jenny. "What's up, bud?" Brooke asked her.

"Dad and Peyton didn't speak to me about getting married. I don't even know Peyton that well, am I now supposed to call her Mom?" She began to cry as Brooke pulled her into a hug. There was a knock on the door and they both turned around. Jake popped his head in and smiled.

"Could I speak to Jen?" He asked, Brooke looked at Jenny for approval and she nodded. Brooke understood and left the room. "Are you okay Jenny?" He asked stupidly.

"No! I do not know Peyton! She hasn't made any effort to get to know me either!" Jenny said.

"Well, maybe we can all bond together?" Jake asked, positively.

"Okay," she said, still disappointed that her Dad didn't understand. "Let's go back in little 'un." He said as he picked her up and they left her room.

-x-

The night had finished and Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the patio outside of their house. He had a arm hooked around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Pretty Girl, I know that it's early but I have two ideas of baby names." Lucas told Brooke.

"It is very early indeed Broody, but go on you can tell me." Brooke said as she looked up at her fiancé.

"How about Davis for a boy and Sophia for a girl?" He asked her.

"There brilliant," he said as he kissed her. Brooke leant her head on his shoulder as they looked into the nights sky.

-x-

Peyton, Jenny and Jake sat on a bench near the beach. They all licked their ice lollies whilst speaking about their evening. Peyton looked and Jake and he nodded.

"Jenny, I have a big question for you. I don't mind at all if you say no. And I will give you time to think, but. Can I adopt you?" Peyton said in one go. Jenny looked up with big eyes and looked between her Dad and Peyton. She had no idea what to say next.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**.

**I need your answers! I can't write till I have answers!**

**1) Will Jenny say Yes or No?**

**2) Should there be a small time jump of a few months?**

**3) Should Brooke have one baby or 2? (I have an idea for this one)**

**Please review and follow**

**Billie**

**xxx**


	5. The Wedding And A Discovery

**Thank you readers. Ask any questions in the comments if you would like x**

* * *

Jenny sat there with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I uh-I don't know. Can I wait for a while to tell you the answer?" Jenny asked, upset.

"Sure," Peyton said slightly disappointed. "Let's get back to Luke's, it's getting late." Peyton stood up and walked ahead of Jenny and Jake. She wiped her eyes and sighed. Jake held Jenny's hand, he was slightly disappointed that Jenny hadn't said yes.

-x-

_2 months later_

_The wedding day_

Brooke was getting into her wedding gown with the help of Quinn and Haley, her bridesmaids. They both stepped back as Brooke turned to face them.

"How do I look?" Brooke asked. They both gasped and smiled.

"You look absolutely amazing, B." Haley told the brunette.

"You truly do," Quinn said.

"Wow, has cleaned up." Peyton said from the doorway. She smiled and Brooke and walked over to give him a hug, "You look gourgeous!" She said again. She noticed Brooke's hand on her stomach and smiled, "I better go, I need a good seat. See you in a bit." Peyton said before she left the room. If she was honest, she did not like the fact that she was not a bridesmaid. Peyton took her seat next to Jake and looked at her lap. She still could not believe that Jenny had said no.

_Flashback- One month earlier_

_Jenny walked into the living room of Lucas and Brooke's house. She sat down next to her Dad and started to speak._

_"Daddy, Peyton. I have made my decision. I don't want Peyton to be my Mom." She said, staring at her lap. _

_"Oh," both of the adults said. Peyton stood up and left the room whilst Jamie and Jenny sat in awkward silence._

_Flashback ends_

Peyton's flashback was interrupted by the music and sound of people standing up. Lucas was stood at the front with the vicar, Nathan and Clay. Jamie and Jenny began to walk down the aisle, Jamie was holding a blue pillow with the rings on it, where as Jenny was holding a white basket scattering pink and white flower petals around. They reached Lucas and went to sit down next to Alex Dupre, who was holding a sleepy Logan. Brooke then began to walk down the aisle, wearing a flowing white dress, her hair was down in loose curls and she held a bouquet of purple flowers near he stomach. Quinn and Haley followed the bride down the aisle, they were wearing matching dresses with a half up, half down hairstyle. Brooke got to the front and stood next to Lucas. Their eyes met as the vicar began to speak.

-x-

"I am now about to introduce, Mr and Mrs Scott!" The DJ announced. In came Brooke and Lucas, they were holding hands. "Now, here is their first dance!" The song 'Hallelujah' was being sung by Mia Catalano whilst they danced around.

"I love you Lucas Scott," Brooke said as she put her head on his chest.

"I love you too Brooke Scott." They both smiled as Lucas said this. Nathan and Haley joined them on the dance floor. Then everyone was dancing.

-x-

Everyone was sitting down eating when Peyton stood up, she let her spoon hit the glass champagne a few times.

"I would like to make a toast, to two of my closet friends! I hope that the rest of their lives will be amazing. To Mr and Mrs Scott!" Peyton said.

"To Mr and Mrs Scott!" Everyone toasted them, the pair sat at the table smiling.

-x-

As Lucas and Brooke drove to the airport for their honeymoon in a big storm, they stopped to see someone standing in front of them.

"Luke, who is that?" she asked.

"Let me find out." He got out of his car to see Nathan standing there. "Nate? What happened?"

"Me and Hales were driving and some lunatic hit our car and now Haley is stuck in the car unconscious!" Nathan babbled.

"Nate, we're going to get her out." Lucas said as he headed for the car.

"But Luke, she's pregnant." Nathan said. Lucas glanced at Nathan and nodded. He climbed on the car and opened the door, he saw Haley unconscious in there, her leg was trapped. Lucas climbed in and tried to unhook her leg.

"Ouch," Haley moaned as he tried to move her leg.

"Sorry Hales, but we need to get you and the baby out of this car," Lucas said. "Where's Jamie?"

"He went to go to have some ice cream with Jenny," She said, nearly drifting back into her unconscious state.

"Hey, stay with me Hales." Lucas said as she tried to untrap her foot.

"Lucas! Is she okay?" Brooke shouted.

"She'll be fine! Have you called 911?" Lucas shouted to Brooke.

"Nate is doing it now!" Brooke told him. She looked through the window to look at Haley. "Stay with us Haley!" She told the unconscious girl. Lucas managed to untrap her foot and lifted her up. He passed her to Nathan as another car came around the corner, it drove into Nathan's car whilst Lucas was still in there.

"LUCAS!" Brooke shouted as the car went off of the bridge and landed into the stream. She screamed and began to run down the slope.

"Brooke!" Nathan shouted. "You watch Haley! I'll get Luke!" They swapped positions, Brooke sat in the car trying to keep Haley conscious whilst Nathan went to find Luke in the water. An ambulance came around the corner and stopped at the car. Brooke panicked and began to babble about Nathan and Lucas. Nathan then staggered to the car holding an unconscious Lucas.

"Luke," Brooke said in tears. They loaded Haley and Lucas into the ambulance whilst Nathan and Brooke followed behind in the car. They ran behind the beds in the hospital to separate rooms.

-x-

Lucas began to stir after being in hospital for 30 minutes.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas mumbled. Brooke's face lit up when she heard her nickname, she pecked him on the lips quickly.

"Hi Broody," Brooke said, wiping a tear that had escaped her eyes.

"What happened?" Lucas said as he sat up a bit.

"Well, you saved Haley from the car and passed her to Nathan. Then a car sped around the corner and kncoked the car off the bridge when you were in it. Nathan ran down and saved you whilst he made me look after Haley." Brooke told her husband. Nathan then ran into the room with a smile on his face.

"Haley's up and the baby is safe." He announced. He then noticed that Lucas was awake and walked over to hug him. "How are you bro?" Nathan asked as Brooke slipped out to see Haley.

"I am fine, Nate. How is Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Hales is fine, she's fractured her leg and has a slight bruise on her leg. But the baby is healthy and safe and brother, I must thank you for saving her." He said. They continued to speak.

-x-

Brooke knocked on the door to Haley's room.

"Come in," Haley said as she lay in bed. She smiled when she saw Brooke. "Hey Brookie,"

"How are you Hales?" Brooke asked as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm okay, I'm just glad that my baby will be okay." Haley told Brooke.

"How far along are you?" Brooke asked.

"4 weeks," Haley replied. "I didn't find out till last week and I did not want to draw attention away from your wedding!"

"Haley James Scott, you would never do that and even if you had I would have killed you." Brooke laughed. They continued to speak and laugh and giggle together.

-x-

Peyton was sat on the sofa at Lucas' house. Her phone began to play a Gavin Degraw song and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked. She answered yes, no and oh for a while and then grabbed her coat. She looked at the time and noticed how late it was. She opened the door to hers and Jake's room to see him, Jenny and Jamie all asleep on the bed. She smiled and quickly jotted a note down and left it next to Jake. She left the house and began to drive to the hospital. Once she arrived, she asked the front desk for Haley James-Scott and followed their directions. She knocked and opened the door to see Nathan asleep in his chair and Haley was wide awake. "Hey Haley, how are you?" Peyton asked.

"I've been better." Haley replied with a sigh. "I'm not allowed to see Luke though because of my leg." Haley tried to hint.

"What are you hinting Haley?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please take me to Luke! Pretty please! There's the wheelchair. Please Peyt!" She gave Peyton the puppy dog eyes and Peyton sighed.

"Fine." She helped Haley out of the room and pushed her down the corridor. She knocked on Lucas' rooms door and opened it. "Hi, sorry. Haley here had to see you." She said as she wheeled Haley to Lucas' bed side. Brooke was asleep on Lucas' chest sharing his hospital bed. Lucas smiled at the two blondes.

"Hi Hales, Peyt." Lucas said. He played with a strand of Brooke's hair. "How are you Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Me and the baby are fine." Haley said confidently.

"Baby? What baby?"Peyton asked shocked. Lucas looked at Haley.

"I'm pregnant Peyt, I haven't told anyone yet. Nathan told Lucas when I was unconscious in the car." Haley explained. "Anyway, what happened to you, Luke?" Haley asked, slightly confused.

"When the car went off the bridge, I hit my head and became unconscious, so there checking if I have a concussion So I should really be out of here by tomorrow." Lucas told the two blondes.

"Well, I must take Haley back. I'll see you tomorrow." She pushed Haley's wheelchair back to her room quickly.

-x-

Peyton drove home in a mixture of thoughts. She was going to marry the love of her life. But the love of her life's daughter did not want to know her. 'I need to show Jenny, that I will be committed to her not like Nikki.' She thought. She drove past Clothes Over Bros and smiled. 'I love my life. I hope it will always be like this.'

* * *

**Review and favourite etc.**

**1) Should Haley have a boy or girl?**

**2) Should there be another time jump?**

**I cannot post till I have answers to my two questions.**

**Billie**

**xxxx**


	6. Baby News

**I love my readerss ;3 **

* * *

_2 months later_

Brooke sat in the kitchen of her home with her hand on a small bump that was developing. Peyton walked in and sat opposite.

"Hey B. Davis-" She paused. "I mean B. Scott. It doesn't have the right ring to it, does it?" Peyton and Brooke laughed.

"How's the new house and your daughter, Jenny?" Brooke asked. Peyton smiled at the word 'daughter'.

"The house is lovely and it's nice to know that Jenny is my daughter." Peyton said.

_Flashback_

_Peyton and Jenny had been getting closer and closer over the past few weeks and Jenny was relying on Peyton as though she was now her Mom. _

_"Jenny, can I speak to you?" Peyton asked the other blo__nde._

_"Sure," Jenny exclaimed and she jumped onto the sofa._

_"I know that I didn't speak to you much earlier. It was just because well. I lost my Mom as a kid and it's just hard to get close to you. I worry that you'll loose me. I know how horrible it is to lose one. I didn't want you to go through the same feeling. You shouldn't have to but." Peyton looked down. "But over the past few weeks, I've learned to love you like my own and I know you said no to me the first time but, if your willing to become my daughter." Peyton looked at Jenny. _

_"Sure Mom." Jenny said, Peyton's face lit up and she pulled Jenny into a hug. Jenny held onto to her Mom tightly, happy that she finally had the same feeling that she had with Brooke._

_Flashback ends._

Lucas walked in through the door with Jamie on his back.

"We're back." He shouted as he walked to the kitchen. He pecked Brooke and nodded at Peyton as he let Jamie off of his back. What were you girls talking about?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Stuff," Brooke replied with a smile. Peyton checked the time on her phone and got up.

"I've got to go get Jen! I only came to give you this!" Passes her an envelope. "Bye guys!" She rushes out leaving the three. Brooke opens it to see a invatation:

_You are invited to Jake Jagielski and Peyton Sawyer's wedding._

_At Greenwood Church_

_Reception is at Tric_

_From 11:00AM _

_Till 13:00AM_

_Best Man; Lucas Scott_

_Maid of Honor; Brooke Scott_

_Flower Girl; Jenny Jagielski_

_Ring Bearer; James Scott_

Brook read the invitation out aloud and smiled. Her best friend was getting married in one month. Brook would be seven months pregnant, she sat on the couch with Jamie as they began to read. Lucas was in his study, writing. He was so drawn into his writing until Jamie ran in.

"Uncle Luke!" He said.

"Yeah ?" Lucas asked.

"The baby is kicking! Brooke said it felt like two!" Jamie laughed. Lucas smiled at his nephew and lifted him up. He walked into the living room to see Brooke with her eyes closed. Lucas put Jamie down and walked over to Brooke. **  
**

"Brooke, open your eyes Pretty Girl." They remained closed as lay on the couch. Lucas scooped her up and grabbed his car keys. "Jamie. Go get my phone." Jamie ran and got his phone and they walked to the car. Brooke still hadn't stirred. They drove to the hospital, Jamie was confused and scared, he had no idea on what was going on. Lucas lifted Brooke up again as they walked into the hospital, where they put her on a stretcher. Lucas lifted Jamie up again as they followed Brooke. Lucas called for Haley as they sat outside of the room she was in. Jamie snuggled into Lucas' chest to hide the tears.

"Brooke Scott?" A nurse said. Lucas stood up holding a sleeping Jamie. "Your wife would like to see you." She said. Lucas walked to her room and sat down beside her. "Brooke was told that this may be the only child she could have. You were due for a scan next and I guess your babies beat you to it. The kicks were unusual for Brooke and she fainted because of it." Lucas looked up at the word 'babies'. "Congratulations your having twins." Lucas and Brooke looked at eachother.

"Twins, babe. We're having twins!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Would you like to know the genders?" The nurse asked. Brooke and Lucas nodded in sync. The nurse laughed at this. "You two really are married. Well one of your babies is a girl and the other is a boy." Tears of joy slipped down Brooke's cheeks. The nurse left the two to speak.

"Jamie came to me in the study and told me that you said it felt like two babies kicking. You weren't kidding." Lucas said.

"Now we can have our Davis and our Sophia. Have you picked a middle name?" Brooke said.

"How about you pick. Since I came up with the idea of the first names?" Lucas said, Brooke nodded.

"How about Sophia Haley Scott, for a girl and Davis Nathan Scott for a boy and they could be the godparents?" Brooke said. Lucas leant forward and kissed her forehead, Jamie stirred in Lucas lap and he looked at Brooke.

"Aunt Brooke, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jimmy Jam, but how about you get two cousins instead of one?" Brooke asked Jamie.

"That sounds awesome!" He climbed onto Brooke's bed gently and hugged her. Nathan and Haley knocked on the door.

"Hey Brookie!" Haley said as she hugged Brooke. "What happened?" Brooke explained and then came to the last part.

"I fainted because there were two babies kicking, Davis Nathan Scott and Sophia Haley Scott!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Twins," Nathan smiled.

"Yes, twins with the other Scott's as their god parents." Lucas said.

"You're joking, right Luke?" Nathan laughed.

"Don't worry Luke, we'll be the best godparents ever!" Haley squealed. They hugged all around and began to talk about everything.

-x-

Peyton and Jenny sat watching Mia perform her song. Peyton nodded at Jenny and Jenny held down a button.

"Amazing Mia!" She said loudly. Jake walked in behind them.

"Well if it isn't my two music girlies." He said.

"Daddy!" Jenny ran and jumped onto him whilst Peyton walked over and kissed him quickly. Mia walked out of the booth when she saw Chase appear. Those two disappeared whilst the soon to be Jagielski's spoke together.

"Luke called. Brooke's in hospital." He said.

"What happened?" Peyton said after a shocked gasp.

"The babies began kicking." Jake said with a small smile on his face.

"She's having twins!" Jake nodded as Peyton exclaimed. They all left for the hospital together, Jenny was confused. She had no idea what was going on but she could feel a sad vibe.

-x-

Peyton through her arms around Brooke at the hospital.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She said to Brooke. Jenny gave Brooke a big hug and Jake gave her a small hug. Lucas and Brooke explained the twins and why she was in the hospital and then laughed when Jenny said that she would like the girl to be a princess. Peyton and Brooke spoke whilst Lucas took Jenny and Jake to the café.

"Mommy Peyton let me tell Mia she was good today!" Jenny chimed. They turned a corner and saw a face.

"Lucas!" She shouted. She ran at him and threw her arms around him. "How are you? How is Brooke and the baby?" She bombarded him with questions. Lucas could not get a word in at all. "And Jake! You look good! My, has Jenny grown." She said as Jenny stood in between Lucas and Jake.

"Mom?"Lucas said.

"I went to your house and saw Nathan taking Jamie out. I asked him where the pair of you were and he told me you were here." Karen said.

"Brooke's having twins." Lucas said, his Mom congratulated him and they let Jenny and Jake walk on. The pair walked back to Brooke's room talking.

-x-

_We sat in the airport parking lot and Lucas kept telling me that I was the one and I stared deeply into his crystal blue eyes and opened my mouth._

_"It's you, Luke. It's always been you and I was to stupid to see it." I began. "You gave ME two embarrassing speeches, you wrote half of a book about ME, you saw ME in New York and we planned out a future and in my hear that future was real. Is it still real?" I said to him as I looked at the families entering and exiting the airport._

_"It is real. My love for you is real and it always will be!" Lucas said to me. He leant towards me and I put my arms around his shoulders. Our foreheads touched as we sat there, glancing into each others eyes. "I love you Brooke Davis, to infinity and back!" He said. We kissed and I felt a spark of a 1000 watts, travel down my body. I smiled in the kiss and pulled back._

_"I love you to Lucas freakin' amazing Scott!" Our lips clashed together and that memory will always be with me. _

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of Karen's voice.

"Karen," Brooke smiled at her and gave her a hug. "How have you been?" They began to converse and then they came to the topic of the twins.

"I know it's early, but any names yet?" Karen asked eagerly.

"Our girl is Sophia Haley Scott and our boy is Davis Nathan Scott." Brooke informed Karen, Karen smiled and agreed.

"They're amazing names and they're the best middle names, the twins will be proud." They sat and talked more until a nurse popped her head around the door.

"Mrs. Scott, you can leave soon. A doctor will be in with your clothes and some papers for you to sign." Brooke was out of the hospital within forty minutes and she was now sprawled across hers and Lucas' bed. Lucas was sat at his desk, writing his newest novel.

_My heart broke in two when Brooke was in hospital._

_This could have been the only child we'd have, but I was worried I'd lose them both._

_When I found out it was twins, a big rock was lifted. We were getting the family we were both wishing for,_

_The family we could knew the other was imagining. _

_I've known it was her since I first laid eyes on her dimples and her smile._

_Looking into her her was the best part. _

_Her heart is beautiful, the best part._

_I thought it was someone else,_

_Because she wanted me to be happy._

_But I was never happy without her. _

Lucas looked over at the sleeping Brooke and smiled. He changed into a t-shirt and shorts and tried to slide in beside her, as he slid in she reached out and pulled him closer. She smiled in her sleep and Lucas smiled back. They fit together the pair of them.

-x-

Peyton was sketching patiently whilst Jake locked up the house. He came in and slid in beside her, he watched her draw their family and smiled, tucking a piece of her hair from her face.

"You're beautiful, you know that." Jake whispered in her ear, she smiled and put her sketching on the side table beside her. "I have a question for you, Peyt." Jake informed the blonde. "We've always wanted a family, right?" She nodded. "What if, we tried for a child of our own?" She smiled at him and leant in.

"I thought you'd never ask." Peyton said and their lips touched, fireworks erupted inside both of their hearts.

_Peyton and Jake were sat in Lucas and Brooke's living room, they weren't speaking but eventually Peyton stood up and sat next to him. _

_"I should never have left you in Savannah, I knew you were the one for me and I felt like I knew we would end up together. I love you, no one else. I cried during the whole trip home, I have always kept a photo of Jenny in my purse because I knew I had to see her again. I knew I had to see you again because I lov-" She was interrupted because of Jake's lips touching hers, she smiled and kissed him back. This was all she wanted._

_-x-_

Nathan and Haley were snuggled up in bed with Jamie between them. He was fast asleep and wanted their comfort because the hospital scared him. They had been watching a ROM-COM when Haley looked up at Nathan's face and smiled.

"Nate, I have something to tell you," He looked at her, his eyes twinkling. "The doctors called and its a boy." She told him.

"We're having a boy!" He exclaimed. They leant in to kiss each other but Jamie sat up.

"I'm getting a brother!" He said happily.

"Yes you are Jamie!" Haley answered.

"I've always wanted a brother." He replied. They all laughed and snuggled back into bed.

_Jamie was sitting opposite his parents at their dining table. He was waiting for the news they had to tell him. _

_"Well, Jamie. Your Mom and I have something to tell you." Nathan started._

_"Me and Daddy are having another baby."Haley told the five year old._

_"I'm getting a brother, like Logan?" Jamie asked, slightly confused. _

_"Or a sister." Haley chimed in._

_"Yes you are Jamie, but he won't be two years old like Logan, he'll be a tiny, delicate baby." Nathan informed him._

_"Okay!" Jamie exclaimed and ran off. Nathan put his arm around Haley._

_"We're going to be a proper family." He told her and then they kissed._

* * *

**_Rate, review, do anything._**

**_I'm open to ideas._**

**_Next chapter will have more of Clay, Quinn and Logan._**

**_So:_**

**_1) Will Karen stick around?_**

**_And_**

**_2) How is wedding preparation going _****_with Quinn and Clay?_**

**_Pleasee REVIEW,_**

**_Will try and upload once or twice a week_**

**_Billie_**

**_xxxx_**


	7. One Horrible Miscarriage

Loving my readersss ;3

* * *

_One Month Later_

Brooke heard something drop and she stood up. She shook Lucas' arm, terrified.

"Luke. Wake up," She hissed, he turned over and looked at her.

"What?" He groaned.

"There's someone in the house." She told him. Lucas climbed out quickly but quietly and grabbed his baseball bat. He walked quietly over to the door and saw a shadow he walked towards the kitchen and froze.

"Mom, Lily and Andy? What are you doing here at 5am?" Lucas said as he smiled at each one of them. Brooke then came out in her purple baggy t-shirt and shorts, her hair was in a messy bun.

"Karen? Lily? Andy? Hi!" She hugged them all and they sat down on the sofa.

"Sorry, it's just, we've sold the boat and were wondering if we could stay here? Only temporarily." Shu added.

"Sure Karen, but you sold the boat?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, we can't afford it. So me and Andy are going to get jobs in Tree Hill and we're going to find a place to rent until we're back on our feet and can buy a house here." Karen explained. Brooke smiled at the sleeping Lily on the sofa, she sighed.

"Why not open Karen's Café?" Brooke questioned.

"Brooke, you own the shop besides I think I want a fresh start." Karen told them. They spoke for a while longer and then they started to venture back to sleep.

-x-

_1 Month Later_

Peyton was stood at the side in the kitchen. There was a pregnancy test infront of her and the photos from her wedding. She still hadn't taken it out the box. Jake walked in and saw her standing there.

"I'm too scared to open it." She wiped the tear that escaped her eye. Jake came and pulled her into a hug. "What if it's negative, like every single one." She sai crying into his chest.

"Shh, Peyt. It'll be fine. Maybe we should wait till Brooke's twins are born and then try again," Jake told her. "But go take the test to confirm our answer." She walked into the bathrooms and in five minutes time she was out again. She wiped her eyes and held the stick in her hands.

"It's positive! Jake I'm pregnant!" She ran into Jake's arms as they both smiled, but they were unaware of what was to come.

-x-

_1 Week Later_

Brooke was having parts of Clothes Over Bro's leave the shop. She had asked for Karen's permission and she agreed. Haley and Brooke were re-opening Karen's Café. Haley came in from the new kitchen and smiled.

"We're doing well." And Brooke agreed with Haley's comment. Jamie walked in with Lily and Karen.

"Wow, the legacy of my café is coming back," She said with a smile. Jamie and Lily were running around they saw Jenny crying and being carried by Jake.

"Auntie Brooke, what is wrong with Jenny and Jake?" He questioned and they all looked out of the window.

-x-

_Peyton and Jake were standing in the kitchen. They were making dinner together and were planning on telling Jenny that two days ago they found out Peyton was pregnant. Jake went through to the living room and Peyton heard something drip. She looked around and then down at the floor. Blood was dripping. She gasped and started to shout._

_"Jake! Jake!" He came rushing in to see the blood on the floor and a very faint Peyton. He lifted her up and took his phone before running out of the car. _

_"Peyt," He said stroking her face and moving a strand of hair. "You're going to be ok, alright." But Peyton was unconscious by this time. He drove her to the hospital and waited anxiously outside her room. A doctor came out and spoke to Jake._

_"Your wife will be fine, but I'm afraid that she had a miscarriage. There are many different reasons for a women's miscarriage. Peyton's seems to be because of stress." Jake nodded and walked into see her. _

_"Hi Peyt, don't worry. Your going to be fine." He comforted her._

_"What about the baby?" She mumbled, tears in her eyes. Jake shook his head and she cried more. "I'm ready to go." She said as Jake helped her up. They signed some papers and left. Peyton sat daydreaming out of the window and Jake would look at her every so often._

_-x-_

Brooke and Haley walked over to Jake and Jenny.

"Are you alright?" Brooke asked. Jake shook her head.

"Peyton needs you two. She had a miscarriage." Jake told them.

"She what?" Haley said.

"C'mon Hales, we'll go over now and go over to Quinn's later." Brooke said as they left the two Jagielski's. They drove over to Peyton's house and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by Peyton, who's hair was in a bun.

"Oh, hi." She said, weakly. Both of the girls hugged her. "I'm guessing Jake told you?" She said on the verge of tears. Brooke whispered 'yes' and the tears came out. They went inside to sit with her for a while. Before going over to Clay and Quinn's.

-x-

Quinn, Brooke and Haley were sitting on Quinn's wooden floor, organising her wedding.

"The wedding is in 5 months. So Haley-Bob, you'll possibly have your baby boy and Brooke should have 3 month old twins." Quinn smiled. Brooke looked down at her bump and smiled. Clay walked in with Nathan and Jamie. Jamie was sitting in his wheelbarrow that Clay and Nathan had pulled around. "How are you two?" Quinn smiled. Clay came over to kiss her and as he did so he went to hug her. "No! You're all sweaty. No hug." She turned her back on him and continued to plan.

"I'll make the dress," Brooke said.

"You will? I was too embarrassed to ask you," Quinn said. They all laughed. "Jamie will be my ring bearer and I was thinking that maybe Logan will help him." She said looking at her sleeping son. "What about a flower girl?"

"Maybe Jenny or Lily will do it?"Brooke suggested.

"I'll ask Jake, seeing as I know them better." They continued to plan and ten minutes later, they were joined by Logan. He sat next to his Mom. "Babe! Come look at the invitation plan." Clay walked in and picked up the invatation:

_Dear __

_You are invited to the wedding of Clay Evans and Quinn James._

_The service is St Matthew's Church_

_And_

_The reception is at Lakeside Gardens_

_Best Man: Nathan Scott_

_Maid of Honour: Haley James-Scott_

_Bridesmaids: Brooke Scott and Alex Dupre_

_Flower Girl: Jenny Jagielski_

_Ring Bearers: James Scott and Logan Evans_

"It's gorgeous, Quinn." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and lifted Logan up. "We're going to take the boys down to the Rivercourt. Have fun!" The boys left leaving the girls to discuss.

-x-

On Brooke's way home, she stopped at the new café. It was all finished. She stepped inside and smiled.

"Tree Hill is home." She said to herself. She locked up and walked back down to her car. She drove along the streets taking in everything around her. By the time she collapsed in her bed, she was already asleep. Lucas put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"How are you, Pretty Girl?" He mumbled.

"I'm good, my day was good. Loving you is good." She kissed him and then she turned over. They fell asleep soundly in Tree Hill.


	8. My Water's Broke!

_You readers are awesome! I love you all soooo muchhhh ;3_

* * *

_1 and a half months later_

Brooke and Lucas were sat on the sofa watching 'Titanic' Brooke was holding a box of tissues, prepared for the end and Lucas was nearly drifting off to sleep.

"Stop it Luke!" She said as she hit him on the chest lightly. "You cannot fall asleep!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" He said, then he looked down. "Can you feel that?" Lucas could feel a liquid on his lap.

"Yeah, Lucas. My waters broke!" She says as he stands up. He runs and gets the bag they packed and then scoops Brooke up. "I'm only eight months along though!" She exclaimed. She then squeals in pain. Lucas places her in the back seat and gets out his mobile.

"Hi, Brooke Scott's water just broke." He answers the rest of the questions and begins to drive to the hospital.

-x-

Brooke lays in her hospital bed, waiting. Lucas sits next to the girl who screams in agony every now and then. Haley and Nathan were making their way over followed by Peyton and Jake.

"Tigger!" Haley exclaimed as she entered the room. She ran over to Brooke and pulled her close.

"B," Nathan said as he hugged her.

"How wide is your dilation at the moment?" Haley asks.

"Only four centimetres." Lucas answers. Brooke groans as he says this.

"I hate this. It could be one day till these bloomin' twins are out." Brooke says as she rolls her eyes. Everyone laughs at this.

-x-

Peyton stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Her mobile rang and she picked up, they voice at the end told her a horrible piece of information causing Peyton to drop the phone.

"Peyt? Are you alright?" She ran out the house in tears, Jake stopped her on the drive and they sat down. "What's up, Peyt?" Jake said as he held her close to him.

"Ian's out of prison. He can come to me, he can fucking find me!" She cried into his shoulder.

"Let's see if Brooke and Luke will keep Jen and we'll just let you relax whilst I speak to the police. Alright?" She nods, still not convinced. Jake disappears to get his phone to ask Brooke and someone stands in front of Peyton. She looks up and gasps.

"Don't worry Peyton, I still love you." He puts his hand down to help her up and she moves back.

"Stay away from me Ian." She stands up and begins to move backwards, Jake comes out through the front door.

"Brooke's in the-" He pauses when he sees Ian, "Stay away from her!" He hisses.

"What happened to Lucas?" Ian says. "Off with that brunette?" He sneers.

"C'mon Peyton. Let's go back inside." He leads her back in without looking back at the blonde boy. When they disappeared Ian got the picture of Peyton out of his pocket.

"You will love me Peyton. Trust me." He says as he walks off down the road.

-x-

Peyton, Jake and Jenny began to head over to the hospital to meet Brooke.

"Jake, we can't tell Brooke. Not yet. He attacked her as well, we couldn't sleep for months!" Peyton says, dabbing her eyes.

"But Peyt, she's giving birth, now she'll have two more people to look after!" Jake exclaimed. "Jen, go in to see Brooke, me and Mom need to talk." Jenny nodded and ran into the room.

"Jake, at least wait until she is home and the babies are with her." Peyton said.

"Yeah Jake, listen to her." Ian said from behind the couple. Peyton backed away from him and stood next to Jake.

"Just go away, Ian!" Peyton whispered loudly. Jake put his arm around Peyton and walked into Brooke's room.

"Stay here, alright?" He told her and he left the room.

-x-

"Peyton! I'm so glad to see you!" Brooke exclaimed happily. Peyton turned around, looking scared. "Peyt?" Brooke said with less enthusiasm. Peyton but a fake smile on and ran to her best friend.

"Sorry, just jealous!" Peyton joked and laughed but Brooke could read Peyton like a book, she knew something was wrong. The nurse then came in and smiled at Brooke and her friends.

"Now, we just need to check your dilation again." She said, after the nurse had measure it she looked up at Brooke and Lucas. "Two more centimetres to go Mrs Scott. The twins will be here shortly." She smiled at the couple. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes to check again," Then she left the room. Brooke began to squeal as another contraction came. Peyton and Haley sat next to her and spoke while Jenny sat next to Brooke and asked about the twins. Lucas and Nathan were speaking about Jamie's eagerness to come see the twins.

-x-

"Look Ian, back off. Peyton is my wife and therefore it is my job to protect her from the guy who attacked her." Jake said.

"Jake, you don't understand. She _should_ be _my_ wife therefore _I _will just make you disappear!" Ian hissed. "This is not and will not be the last time you see me. I will do anything to get her." He looked through the window and looked at Brooke. "Anything." He said one last time and walked away. Jake looked after him and then looked at Brooke and Peyton through the door window and sighed. He needed to tell Brooke or Lucas.

-x-

"Peyt? Didn't Jake come with you?" Nathan asked.

"Yes he did!" Jenny exclaimed. "He stood outside to speak to Mom but Mom's in here now." Jenny informed the group. Then the door opened and Jake walked in, followed by Karen, Lily, Andy, Jamie, Quinn, Clay and Logan. Lily and Jamie were joined by Jenny and two year old Logan was lifted onto Brooke's bed as he happily sat with her. Quinn had brought some non-pot brownies and Clay had brought the latest update on sports meaning basketball. Brooke would squeal now and then but was more comfortable knowing two other mothers were with her. The nurse came back in and checked her dilation.

"Well, Mrs Scott. It's time for you to have your baby." The nurse informed her. Brooke smiled as the group left leaving Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Karen.

-x-

Peyton sat net to Jake.

"What happened when I left?" She said quietly, he looks at her.

"I told him to back of because your my wife and he told me that you should be his wife and that he'll do anything to make you his. He was looking at Brooke when he said this and I'm scared he's going to hurt her Peyt, or you." He told the blonde. Peyton wiped her eyes.

"Let's go to the police, Jake. We cannot let him threaten us like this." Peyton said, her hand in the shape of a fist.

"They won't do anything Peyt. We just need to stay alert and safe." Jake said as Peyton nuzzled into him and fall asleep.

-x-

_One hour later_

Brooke and Lucas stood in front of two machines. Brooke sighed, happily.

"They're gorgeous!" Lucas said happily.

"And ours," Brooke added. "Sophia Haley Scott and Davis Nathan Scott, the children of Brooke and Lucas Scott."

"It sounds perfect," Lucas told Brooke as he kissed her. Haley and Nathan walk in.

"How are our godchildren? Jamie, Jenny and Lily are desperate to see them." Haley informed them.

"They can come in as long as they're quiet." Nathan nodded and brought them in.

"Hi Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke," Lucas said as he climbed onto his aunts's lap.

"They look pretty Brooke," Jenny continued.

"What are their names?" Lily asked.

"Our girl is Sophia Haley Scott," Lucas said, as he wrapped his arm around Brooke.

"And our boy is Davis Nathan Scott." Brooke finished.

"They're pretty names," Lilly commented.

-x-

_1 month later_

Brooke and Lucas were sat at home on the sofa at three am in the morning holding Davis.

"I'm so tired," Lucas said as he yawned. Davis was crying, he had been fed and changed. They had patted his back to get any gas out but he still cried. Brooke was rocking him, softly and slowly in her arms as the crying died down. Brooke smiled happily at Lucas and leant into his chest, holding the sleeping baby.

"Now, I'll go put him back in his crib." Lucas said as Brooke handed him Davis. He had stood up as Sophia had began to cry, Brooke and Lucas both sigh as they walk towards the twins bedroom.

"This is going to take awhile." Brooke said as she yawned. They were sat on a rocking chair in the bedroom, Brooke was on Lucas' lap holding Sophia.

"Go to sleep Brooke, I can take care of this. You have to finish designs in the morning." Lucas whispered, as Sophia calmed down.

"And you have a novel to finish," Brooke answered. "We'll get through this together, Luke. That's what being a family is all about." Brooke whispered.

"I love you Penelope." Lucas smiled,

"And I love you, Eugene." Brooke said as she kissed him. Sophia had stopped crying and Brooke had placed her in her crib. They had lay down in their own beds and turned over to sleep as Davis began to cry again. They both sighed in sync and climbed out of bed again.

-x-

Peyton opened the front door to Brooke and Lucas' house as she led the three children in.

"Brooke? Lucas?" She called and smiled when she saw Brooke appear. Her hair was all over the place, she had bags under her eyes and her pj's had barely been slept in. "How's parenthood?" Peyton asked sarcastically. Brooke rolled her eyes playfully.

"Haha!" She replied.

"How about I stay here and watch the twins whilst you and Luke sleep? The kids will be quiet, right?" She asked as the kids nodded.

"Okay, the cribs for the two of them when they are in the front room are-" But Brooke was cut off.

"I know where they are B, don't worry." Brooke hugged her and thanked her as she walked back to bed. "Okay kids, you can sit and watch television whilst I go get the twins." They ran to the sofa and turned the television over to a kids channel. Peyton had lay both of the twins in their cribs.

"Mom? What's wrong with Aunt Brooke?" Jenny asked as she stood with her Mom.

"Well, babies all cry often and it's just tiring Brooke and Luke out. They're okay, though." Peyton assured the seven year old. Peyton's phone began to ring as Peyton ran towards it. "Hello?...Sure...I'm at Brooke's...See you soon...Bye!" She looked at the kids, "Jamie's Aunt Quinn is going to drop Logan round because she has to go the gallery and Clay's with Nathan. So we have to be careful of Logan because he's only two." Peyton said. Jamie nodded, glad that a boy would be coming.

-x-

_5PM_

Peyton and Haley were sat on the sofa, Haley was holding Sophia and Peyton was holding Davis.

"My godchildren are adorable." Haley said,

"Yes they are." Peyton agreed. Brooke and Lucas then walked in, having slept all day.

"How are my gorgeous little 'uns." Brooke said as she walked to the sofa.

"I'm not a little 'un." Peyton joked. The kids came running in from outside whilst Logan toddled after them.

"Hi Mom! And Aunt Brooke, plus Uncle Luke." Jamie said as he sat next to his mom on the sofa.

"How was your day of rest?" Haley asked.

"It was great! Thanks guys for doing this." Lucas said as he sat on an armchair with Brooke on his lap.

"Can I have one of my babies now?" Brooke pouted, Peyton passed Davis to her. As she held him, there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it," Peyton said as she opened the door. "H-hi." She stopped. "Go away, now!"She slammed the door.

"Peyton? Was that?" Peyton nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke said as she walked to her room.

"I found out when you were in labour. I've been meaning to tell you but-"

"But what? I should know. I have two babies to look after and you have Jenny to protect." Brooke was in tears sat on her bed holding Davis.

"I'm sorry. If he comes near us we'll just go to the police, just don't be alone at night." Peyton added.

Lucas was sat on the armchair,

"That was the physco that attacked Brooke and Peyton." Lucas sighed.

"Did you know he was out of prison?" Lucas shook his head.

"Who is he Uncle Luke?" Jamie asked.

"No one, J-Luc." Lucas assured his nephew.

Peyton and Brooke walked back out.

"I have to go to Red Bedroom, someone needs me there. Can I leave Jenny here until Jake comes to get her?" Peyton announced.

"Sure," Brooke nodded with dry tear stains on her clothes and face. Peyton left and drove her Comet off the drive.

-x-

Peyton pushed open the door and listened to it close behind her.

"Peyton." He said, she backed up.

"No." He locked the door.

"Don't do something you'll regret." Peyton told him.

"I won't regret loving you." He made sure no one could see in or get in. Then he pinned her on the wall and kissed her neck. "I love you Peyton." Peyton tried to get away but her tightened his grip. He pulled her to the recording booth and pushed her down. He locked the door and climbed on top of her. Peyton moved her face to the side and shouted. "We're in a recording studio darling, no one can hear you." He said as he kissed her on the lips, she squirmed away from him.

"Stop." She was crying, "Please."

"I can't stop loving you and never will." He kissed her again, shoving his tounge in. She pulled away, his nails began to dug in and she squealed in pain. "The more you move, the more it hurts." He hissed.

"Please Ian," She pleaded.

"Why would I stop? I love you and I have you." Ian whispered against her lips. He kissed her again and began to take off his jacket.

"No," She said. "Please don't do this." She looked out of the recording booth window. "Jake!" She shouted. Ian turned around and Peyton pushed him off and ran to the door. Ian grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her back.

"Don't be stupid." He pushed her down onto her back and straddled her. He leant down and kissed her again, she kissed back and used her free hand to get her phone from her pocket. "See, I'm the one you want." He whispered against her lips, he kissed her again, shoving his tounge in he began to try to pull her trousers down.

"Now don't you want to do that in a bedroom," She said arching her eyebrows trying to be alluring.

"Yes, let's go to this hotel I know." He said and he picked her up. "We'll have to leave through the back way." He held her tightly as they walked down the back stairs to his car. He made her lay in the back and drove to a small hotel just out of North Carolina.

-x-

Haley had taken Jamie and Lily home, Clay had collected Logan and now Brooke and Lucas were waiting for Jake to pick up Jenny. Davis and Sophia were laying on a play blanket that Jenny and Brooke were sat by carefully playing with the babies. Lucas was sat at the computer, his fingers gliding over the keys. Jake then opened the door.

"Hi Jen! Brooke, Lucas." He said as he lifted up Jenny.

"Jake, did you know Ian the physcho is back?" Brooke asked, Jake looked down guiltily. "He came here today, so he now knows where I live!" Brooke said as she lay on the sofa, keeping her eye on the twins.

"He was here?" Jake looked up. "Where did Peyt go?"

"To the studio." Lucas told him.

"She went alone?" He said, "He may have followed her." Brooke's eyes widened. Jake began to run out to the car.

"Luke? What do we do?" Brooke asked.

"You're going to drive to Haley's. I'll go with Jake." Brooke nodded and got the twins ready.

-x-

Peyton was sat in the bathroom texting Jake.

"C'mon babe!" Ian said. She walked out of the bathroom. Ian pushed her onto the bed. She lay down as still as a stone. He lifted up her top and pulled it off of her. He kissed her on the lips and began to pull his own top off. Peyton began to get nervous. She was playing him along whilst waiting for Jake to rescue her. He then pulled down her trousers, she was laying down underneath him in just her underwear. He began to kiss her stomach. "You're so gorgeous babe," He whispered. He kissed her lips again and noticed she was more hesitant.

"Maybe we should wait-" She began to say.

"No. We are together now and we're meant to be. We will be connected this way." He hissed in her ear. He was laying on top of her, kissing her lips and her neck. She didn't kiss back and began to struggle again. He dug his nails into her arms. "Please don't struggle." He said sternly as he forced his tounge into her mouth.

-x-

Jake was driving his car down the street, with Lucas sat next to him. They had seen Ian drive away and were following him, they then found themselves parked by the side of the motorway because they had broken down. Lucas was phoning for Nathan to collect them.

"C'mon Nate!" Lucas said. "She's with physcho Ian!...Okay...Bye. He's on his way."

-x-

"Ian, look. The cops." Ian jumped up and put his t-shirt back on. Peyton grabbed a lamp and hit him over the head with it. He collapsed onto the floor, unconscious She slid her top and trousers on and ran out of the hotel suite. She ran down to the entrance and hailed a cab. She mumbled an address as she sunk into the seat. She text Jake saying that she was safe from Ian and then sat silently.

-x-

Nathan pulled up alongside Jake's car.

"Nate, just take Luke. She's safe. Just look after Brooke." Lucas nodded and got into the car with Nathan. They drove back to Nathan's and sat down together.

"Brooke, you, Lucas and the twins need to stay here. He know's where you live now." Haley said. Brooke was laying on Lucas, terrified.

"I won't let you go Pretty Girl," He whispered to her. Jamie sat on the stairs watching the sad adults, Jenny walked down and joined him.

"What do you think is wrong?" Jamie asked the older girl, who simply shrugged.

-x-

Ian stood up from his position on the floor. He looked for the blonde and saw the door slightly opened. He gets the photo of Peyton out again, then he delves into another pocket and pulls out a picture of Brooke and Peyton cheerleading. He smirks down at Brooke's face, knowing this was the only way he'd get to Peyton.

* * *

Long Chapter, sorry for not posting last weekend. I was extra busy. Will attempt to post two more chapters for any story by Wednesday :)

Suggestions in the comments would be boss.

Billie

xxx


	9. Authors Note,

Sorry for those who may like this story, I have no idea where it's going and have to decided that there will be no more chapters. It was rushed and my first fanfic, so I would like to thank it's readers. But there will be no more chapters.

However, if you go to my profile. You'll see three more of my stories. Wild One and The Only Exception are my main focus points for now and until Wild One is finished, I won't start a new story. I will also be bringing an end to '4 Years Won't Change A Thing.'. Instead, I will be rewriting it with new and improved chapters. Sorry for those who enjoyed both of these fanfics. I will be posting soon about ideas for a new fanfic. Start posting ideas and I might pick yours.


End file.
